Horace Diaz
Horace Diaz is a major recurring character in the series, Mighty Med. He is the hospital’s Chief of Staff, and is Caducio, the legendary healer of superheroes. Horace is portrayed by Carlos Lacámara. Summary Horace is the chief of Mighty Med. He hired Kaz and Oliver. It is also revealed in Storm's End that he is the legendary superhero healer Caducio. Personality Horace has a goofy personality but he does possess a serious side, especially dealing with villains. He's always cracking jokes and loves bridges. He is funny and always gets the job done. He has trained for years as a medical worker to work at Mighty Med. However, his punishments are extremely Draconian--failing an exam or breaking rules are met with cubing. Powers *'Chronokinesis' - He can control the flow of time. This allows him to switch clothes with other people faster than a blink of an eye. **'Superhuman Speed '- He can slow time down around him to give watchers the illusion that he moves at super speed. **'Time' Freeze '- He is able to freeze someone in suspended animation, however it only works for a short while, or as long as he can maintain it. *'Immortality - Its revealed that Horace is immortal, and is at least 3000 years old. * Super Healing - 'As the the legendary healer, he possesses the ability and extensive knowledge to heal even superheroes. ** '''Resurrection '- He can bring back the dead to life again, but only five times. he has 1 time left. as a side affect, each time he uses it, he gets a pound heavier. * '''Superhuman Intelligence - Horace is a very intelligent man in many disciplines, and does his own research. Weaknesses *'Electric Fields '- His powers are blocked by electric fields. *'Physical Condition '- In How the Mighty Med Have Fallen, if he is weak his powers will also be weak. Instead of being frozen they will move in slow motion. Trivia * He lacked trust in Kaz until he saved Tecton's life. (Saving the People Who Save People). * He loves a lot of things. **It was revealed in "Atomic Blast From the Past" that it was a Time travelling Oliver and Kaz who caused his love for bridges. **He loves hallways. *He is the uncle to Alan Diaz. *He has a mug that says 'World's Sexiest Chief of Staff and Vice Chancellor of Medical Administration" which he bought at a gas station. *He likes to shake his butt on the dance floor. And groove! *He tells Alan to stay out of things and then repeats what Alan says a lot. (Saving the People Who Save People and Evil Gus). *He loves pranks. *Wallace and Clyde sought revenge over him, as he split their former being, the villain Catastrophe, into two, near powerless people, the only way to restore them being to bring together two halves of an amulet. *One of the superheros, Timeline, is his cousin, and he doesn't get along with him. *He homeschools Alan. According to Alan, he isn't very good at it. *He really wants to have children. (Evil Gus) *When he is the fake father of Skylar, he seems to like it a lot and get involved in her life along with wanting to spend time with her. *He thinks Skylar is better than Alan. *Though he loves bridges, his two known relatives, Timeline and Alan hate bridges. The reason for his family's obsession with bridges is unknown. *He is a terrible singer, and according to Oliver, he is "butchering Beyoncé." (The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy) *He is 3,005, almost 3,006 years old, born in 991 BC. * So far, Megahertz and Brain Matter (while mutated) have shown to be resistant to Horace's time freeze. *He hates his boss, Dr. Bridges. *He wears diapers even though he's potty trained. *He wears a tuxedo to bed. *He waxes his armpits. *He has a third nipple. *He does not appreciate bottom hats. *He has a paddleball in his coat pocket. (Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?) *He's ticklish (Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?) *He is "Caducio" the legendary healer of all superheroes (Storm's End). Appearances *Season 1 **Saving the People Who Save People **Frighty Med **I, Normo **Sm’oliver’s Travels **Pranks for Nothing **Evil Gus **Lockdown **All That Kaz **Atomic Blast From the Past **Growing Pains **Night of the Living Nightmare **Fantasy League of Superheroes **Copy Kaz **Free Wi-Fi **Two Writers Make a Wrong **Are You Afraid of the Shark? **The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword **There's a Storm Coming *Season 2 **How the Mighty Med Have Fallen **Lair, Lair **Mighty Mole **Do You Wanna Build a Lava Man? **Storm's End Gallery Category:Minor Character Category:Mighty Med Category:Mighty Med Hospital Staff Category:Males Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Diaz Family Category:Characters